


But the wind goes right through you   [eng]

by roby_lia



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: Faraday would give his left hand to go back in time and scream loudly that that was a bad idea.Cause, if he must be sincere, they all agreed happily and so the horses really arrive, and some cows and a few sheep as well, to the delight of the boss.But of course there had to be someone to take care of all those animals, the sort of shifts that they did for their four horses would no longer be enough.So with them, Vasquez come along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt to really write in english so umh, beware probably it's full of mistake?

Joshua Faraday was pretty happy of his life.

He managed to find a job that didn’t make him fall back on whiskey for boredom every moment and haven’t to cheat at poker to pay the bills.

Well, it’s not like he didn’t do those things anymore, but now they were real life’s pleasures more than the only way he can manage to get by.

... And then getting paid to shoot at things and make a show off of his own skills was probably the work that best suited him.

Also, strangely, he could said to go quietly along with the rest of the company, unusual thing for a lone wolf like him, with only Jack and his precious Maria and Ethel always by his side (and even the dear old Jack D, if he has to be completely honest).

Sam Chisolm was the big boss, federal marshal now retired but still an artist with a pair of guns in hand.

His best friend and second in command, was Goodnight Robicheaux himself, phenomenal and highly decorated sniper, at least until the PTSD forced him to leave the army. Everyone knew his problem but no one was allowed to talk about it except for Chisolm, if things were really bad, and Billy.

No one really knows how Goodnight and Billy Rocks met. The story they tell more often regards a bar fight, some idiot who says the wrong thing and Goodnight pants that suddenly become too tight. Because the view of Billy throwing his knives would make tighter the pants to anyone, or because they're shitting themselves from fear or because it is the sexiest scene on earth if you’re Goody.

The grandfather of the group Faraday really had no idea from where come out. Jack Horne was a hermit, half mad and probably half bear, but able to find anyone and anything everywhere.

His supremacy is constantly put to test by Red Harvest, little more than a kid, always looking for a new adventure, able to eat everything and unbeatable with bow and arrow. There are really to wonder how those two can get along so well.

So yes, the company wasn’t bad, the wage almost excessive and the job even fun, especially when Teddy was around. Watch the boy annoying everyone with his questions and, after years of lessons, still unable to shoot straight, make Faraday die of laughter every time.

Life, in short, was amazing, at least until things started to go _too_ well.

The shooting range was great and the paintball match in the weekend were idolized by children and adults as well. Horne and Red’s survival and hunt courses in the woods attracted exalted survivalist from everywhere, while Billy kept himself busy with classes of self-defense in the city. And if this wasn’t enough, in the hot summer all of them were promptly recruited as entertainment into the always full camp for children of Emma Cullen.

So, of course, just when things were pretty much perfect Chisolm comes out with what will be the worst idea of the millennium, at least from Faraday's point of view: _enlarge the business with a riding school, and maybe even a few cows and sheep, what do you think guys?_

Faraday would give his left hand to go back in time and scream loudly that that was a bad idea.

Cause, if he must be sincere, they all agreed happily and so the horses really arrive, and some cows and a few sheep as well, for the delight of the boss.

But of course there had to be someone to take care of all those animals, the sort of shifts that they did for their four horses would no longer be enough.

So with them, Vasquez come along.

***

 

 

In his defense, Faraday must say he wasn’t exactly in his best mood the first time they met.

The night before he had the bad idea to drink with Goody  (how can that old owl still have a functional liver is the real mystery) which obviously ended with a fight against the bad guys of the moment and a terrible hangover for the morning, with something like only two and a half hours of sleep on his back.

So yeah, arrive at work with the brain possess by an atrocious folk band, a black eye and a mutiny in the stomach just to find a fucking cowboy riding _his_ Jack like if he was born to do it, doesn’t improve the day.

Certainly doesn’t help that his irritation clashes with a friendly smile and an athletic jump of the new guy who comes to meet him, after giving a pat to _his_ Jack.

And as he approaches Faraday realizes that he isn’t just _a_ cowboy.

He is six foot of lean muscles and charming smile of a cowboy.

"Hola! I’m Vasquez, nice to meet you "

... Six foot of lean muscles, charming smile _and_ sexy accent of a cowboy.

Faraday can only think _fuck_ , and he really hope that he didn’t said it out loud.

 

***

 

After a first meeting in which, _maybe_ , Faraday didn’t exactly show all his charm ( _maybe_ he wasn’t so sincere and _maybe_ he was still drunk. And perhaps, god willing, he wasn’t _so_ drunk to the point he insulted his mother but he’s fairly certain that things weren’t going so well for his origin’s country) it takes a bit 'of time because things settled down between them.

It certainly does not help the fact that the guy wasn’t only sexy and good with horses, but he also had temper, he must admit it, answering to all his stupid jokes with even more stupid ones. And it shouldn’t be legal to be sexy _and_ funny to him, especially for the sake of his liver: that was the third time in a row that he wasted himself trying to get over that fucking vaquero.

He tried to find every little detail to stop like him so much, maybe he even took a look at his documents in Chisolm’s office, but he came out with nothing.

Literally nothing, Chisolm caught him before he could even read his real name, kicked him out and then stuck him to give free lessons to Teddy for the next two weeks.

However, it must be a very embarrassing name for calling himself _Vasquez_ in his place.

Yep, definitely he has the face of one with a stupid name.

And a sexy body.

And an even sexier accent.

And even his face has something sexier more than stupid.

Faraday grunts and lets his head fall on the table with a thud, hoping that the hangover will fade away soon.

 

***

 

In a certain way, however, things between them… grow.

The first thing that grows is, of course, their debt at the bar, cause it will never happen that a Mexican manage to beat an Irish in a drinking contest, that’s for sure.

Then certainly is the tension in Faraday’ pants that grow up. As much as he try, he just can’t stop himself to go bothering the other whenever he has free time.

Especially to find him in the act of drugging his horse, he says, that would explain everything.

Catching the guy half naked, whistling and washing himself after the birth of the first calf of what is now known as the activity of the Magnificent Seven, that it’s an absolute incident.

 

***

 

In the end, there are a lot of things that Faraday can accept.

He can accept to not being the best gunman in the group, Chisolm is known to be at the top.

He can accept losing at cards, if he’s between friends, force himself not to cheat, and maybe he's also very very drunk.

What he cannot accept is that Jack, his Jack, his beloved and revered Jack, likes that Mexican cowboy.

Jack was always been a clever horse that no one except Faraday has ever been able to tame. Even Red with all his Comanche’s higitus figitus never succeeded to gain a ride.

Instead, this Vasquez with just a couple of little words in Spanish, make Jack the most docile horse in the world.

Faraday would love to say that the cadence of his voice didn’t remain stuck in his head, so he can pretend that nothing’s wrong when he wakes up in the morning and _shit, I need a cold shower_ _again_.

And he would like to haven’t in his hears that rhythm that make  his knees shakes and something else become harder, while he’s finishing the job, rough hands and coyote smiles firm in the mind.

_Stupid horse_ , is often all he can think while catches his breath, while the hot water flows over him, _stupid horse, stupid cowboy and stupid accent._

 

***

 

Things change an evening like many others. Faraday lingered longer than usual, helping Goody and Billy to clean the rifles of the skeet shooting (and maybe, just maybe, making a few vague and hypothetical question about how they win each another, how they make things works and stuff like that) but Vasquez was still in the fence, whistling and talking in Spanish to Jack.

With really nothing particular in mind, Faraday leaned over the fence with his arms, enjoying the cool air, the tune, unknowing but strangely sweet, and the simple peace of the scene.

"Your Jack needs to stretch he’s legs for good, guero, you wanna go for a ride?"

And there's something oddly liberating to leave the adrenaline rush, feel Jack’s muscles flickering beneath him and Vasquez’s laughter while he still managed to overcome him with a "Go chica" whispered to his mare.

Is the first time that perhaps they really speak, sober and with nothing to prove to each other.

And perhaps that is also the first time that Faraday admits to himself that he doesn’t only find him sexy, maybe he want something more and maybe he’s fucking terrified because he never think concretely things like "I wish this person never walk away from my life" without the tenth shot of the night in his hand.

Then, thank goodness, he found a flask in Jack’s saddle and things return normal.

And it becomes the normality now, their constant bickering, exaggerating together in front of another drink and always trying to prove who is the better shooter ahead of the rest of their merry band.

"Ten dollars that Faraday ends up first."

"I don’t know Goody, Vasquez isn’t bad after all."

"I wasn’t talking about the shooting competition, Sam."

"…Oh."

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Vasquez and Faraday swore that no one would ever know the story of their first kiss. The few things that they let slip were about Jack, words in Spanish and Faraday screaming "Anyway I bet you've got a stupid name!!"

But what they cannot avoid was being caught in attitudes anything but chaste by Billy and Goody that of course, as revenge for the desecration of their perfect hideout, made the news public with a "Finally they are fucking! Teddy, you owe me fifty! They definitely aren’t killing each other like you said!"

 

 

 

*** _Some years later_ ***

 

 

 

"... and this is the story of how uncle Josh and uncle V got together. Now be good and untie me as we had agreed, yes? "

Angelique, the eldest, looks at him with an expression of which her adoptive father Billy would be very proud. The other three mischievous kids giggle impunity.

While Faraday tries quickly to think a way to convince them to release him, the front door opens.

"Anybody home? Guero? Niños y Niñas? "

"We're here uncle V!"

Vasquez joins them observing the scene from the door, puzzled.

"We played cowboys and indians."

"And the indians have won."

"Puedo ver."

"But then Red had to go away"

"But he told us to not untie uncle Josh until you arrived home, cause you like these games too"

"I wonder if also dad and papa like play bondage."

Vasquez wasn’t good with kids. He never knew how to deal with them and he always ended up teaching, inadvertently of course, Spanish’s swears and then be scolded by all the parents in the proximity (and from Chisholm, Horne and even Emma if the woman was there).

Faraday was the one who knew how to keep them at bay, with magic tricks and silly jokes.

So, hear such words come out of the mouth of the offspring of Goody and Billy makes him suddenly want to run away as fast as he can in Mexico and let Faraday to face the consequences. After all, it was _his_ idea this babysitter-thing and was _he_ the one who invited Red to join the games.

But he’s also pretty sure that Mexico isn’t far enough to escape Goody and Billy.

Probably there isn’t a place in the entire galaxy far enough to escape Goody and Billy, especially when they decide to play the protective parents card.

_Mierda_.

"Está bien pequeños plagas, what do you want?"

An hour of negotiations, too many terrifying angelic smiles and two ice cream tubs later, Faraday and Vasquez finally have the house free and, praying for a miraculous headache from ice cream with amnestic affection, perhaps they will not being brutally and painfully murdered by Goody and Billy for traumatized their sweet little ones.

"Red will pay for this – Faraday mutters, flopping down on the couch on his stomach, exhausted - those little evil monsters."

"I’ve always said that- Vasquez says starting to collect the toys scattered around the floor- you're the one who sees something beautiful in those demonios. For me, I'm more than happy with only you like overgrown child, guero."

"Hey! I ain’t an overgrown child!"

"I have to remember you the protectors of the galaxy that ride velociraptor?" is the answer, followed by a hockey’s mask appropriately modified (who would have thought that Horne was a magician of the do-it-yourself with those bears-hands of his?) and a giant purple dinosaur (which V may have won at the funfair’s shooting gallery in his honor, but Faraday is resolute to never confirm it. Or deny it, if he have to be honest).

"Point one, the name is Guardians of the Galaxy, capital letters are important, and point two, you should always support me in everything, health, sickness and shit like that."

"That is for married people, cabrón."

"Well, then let's get married so the next time you couldn’t even remotely thinking of run away in Mexico without me."

"I absolutely never thought such a thing."

"Yes, you did, I read it in your face."

"Desde cuándo se puede leer?"         

"That's not how you convince me to learn Spanish."

"I said I'll marry you just to tell everyone that you're awful to make proposals. World greatest lover who?"

"All right then, let's do it! So you won’t be able to leave me in danger. And know that I want use the princess’s dresses that Beth has just made us promise to wear for her birthday."

"That was obvious, especially because Billy and Goody will pay them."

"Exactly."

"And the theme will be space dinosaurs and superheroes, estoy en lo cierto?"

"Of course."

"Como pensaba."

Already half asleep, Faraday hears vaguely the other murmur something, but he’s so tired that he cannot even figure out if it’s Spanish or not.

"What?"

"I said Red must teach me his bondage’s knot for the honeymoon, no te parece?"

"... Oh, yes, definitely."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Puedo ver - I can see it  
> Está bien pequeños plagas - Fine little plague  
> Desde cuándo se puede leer? - Since when you can read?  
> estoy en lo cierto? - Am i right?  
> Como pensaba - Like I think  
> no te parece? - Don't you think?
> 
> The title is from The Pogues's "Fairytale of New York" 
> 
>  
> 
> ...I really ask forgiveness for the all the mistake that probably I did, it's somenthing like four years that I don't really write in english, so yeah, i'm sorry for this thing, and if you manage to read until here without bleeding your eyes out, well thank you so much for your time.  
> Now, If you escuse me, I will go hide myself in some dark and deep hole for the abomination I wrote.


End file.
